BLAST FROM THE PAST
by gzg gohan
Summary: A story about how the characters of Final Fantasy X2 all get shot back in time 1000 years to zanarkand and must find the ancient power and destroy shuyin before he finds this power and destroys spira.


this is my own made up story for fanfic based on the characters and their life after final fantasy x-2 I have played this game and I have created my own story of what happens after the game.this story take place from the view of Gippal

FINAL FANYASY

BLAST FROM THE PAST

**Being onbaord the celcius is the greatest thing in the world said paine.**

**yeah said rikku but your lucky paine said rikku you have baralai. **

**so said paine your just mad because you spilt up with gippal long before any our events went down and don't mention the den of woes you know i hate it when you bring that up said paine**

**shutup both of ya I said.**

**whoa when did you get here gippal said rikku.**

**I've been standing watching you two bicker and biker is that all you eva do.**

**No said rikku.**

**orealy I said then how is it the only ones not bickering are yuna and baralai.**

**so said yuna, baralai dosen't have anything to be sad at but I do have you seen tidus around in the past no i don't think so.**

**wooosh right then out of nowhere a giant sphere appeared it look like a giant blitz ball sphere. all of a sudden the celcius started getting sucked into the sphere they all saw twist and turns it was as if they were traveling through time then they all realized what was going on they were traveling though time. the reason that spher made them travel through time was because it was one of shinra and benzo's invintions, yes that's right i said shinra and benzo benzo and shinra were best freinds until benzo went of to work for the machine faction with gippal and nahdala but since all three groups new yevon, youth league and the machine faction became one shinra and benzo were reunited and benzo was aloud to stay aboard the airship as shinra's partner. shinra invinted this giant sphere it was known as the time sphere it alloud anyone to travel through time, they came up with the sphere when yuna said sometimes i wish I could go back in time and find away to change tidus' fate . that gave shinra an idea to build the time sphere but the invintion failed and when they gave up they trew the time sphere device off of the celcius, the sphere then got fused with a fiend and not just any fiend i'm talking about OMEGA.**

**After omega fused with the time sphere device it took a form that looked kind of like Sin, omega had a sphere of water surrounding him the sphere that was sucking us all in the sphere that was going to change our lives. LOOK OUT screamed brother we all looked it was an aeon and not any ordinary aeon it was valfor yuna first aeon zoom there was ifrit and then ixion, shiva, bahamut, anima, yojimbo, and the magus sisters. As soon as all the aeons passed us we all knew we were, well not really but the next thing we saw put a chill across everyone on that airship,... it was, Shuyin.**

**shuyin yuna said yes said baralai, nooj, and I all at the same time he is still a shadow i said all of a sudden we heard a voice louder than the screams and cries of vegnagun itself and we hearrd the sound of the piano the same piano sound that we heard from the piano that controlled vegnagun.**

**Shuyin said you tried to tell me you were lynne when you were not you kept me from destroying spira and making a new world a world that would satisfy lynne a world where there were no yevon, al-bhed, or even temples she want a world where everyone was one a world where people would not ever have to carry a weapon you destroyed her dreams he said and this time i will succeed because I fixed the time sphere yuna, one who fooled me you always said you wish you could see tidus now you can because with this time sphere i will send you all into the past so that you will not only will you not be able to stop me you also be able to see my filthy brother.**

**shuyin held his hand up in the air and a big sphere floated up from beneth them and seeing what was inside made every one speechless the man inside the sphere yelled " HELP ME, yuna " and shuyin said shutup and said now i will send you all into the past one thousand years to zanarkand even you my filthy brother,...TIDUS. **

**next thing every one new a wirling vortex of azillion colors surrounded us and we were all sucked into the past...**

**the next morning we all woke up in what seemed like a house I sat up and said were are we your inside my jouse said tidus now that i'v told you that you and mister gray hair better tell me who you are, i already know who nooj is he... he's the one who saved me he was bringing me to yuna when we got captured by shuyin.**

**well i'm Gippal I said.**

**and i'm baralai said baralai**

**this is pain my girlfriend baralai said next.**

**realy said tidus. **

**yah i said kinda hard to imagine.**

**tidus and i laughed and then baralai had to had with his staff. **

**ouch i said that hurt then you should learn to shudup he said while tidus was still laughing.**

**about five minutes later i asked tidus how long the we all had been out.**

**he said he had and nooj had only been out for a few minutes cuz they had done time travel before then they carried us to tidus' house andwe had been out all night.**

**rikku woke up I ran over hugged her.and the she kissed me. she then said i knew you still carred and I just want you that so do I and that i feel the same way about you that yuna feals about tidus.**

**Then yuna and paine woke up, baralai and tidus bothe ran over and had their tender moments with there girlfriends.**

**Then somenthing happen none of us had expected had expected leblanc hobled in the doorway coming in from the next room nooj hugged and kissed her while behind them we all made expressions like ohhhh grose that is so freakin nasty.**

**leblanc said goodmorning noojie woojie.**

**right then shinra and benzo walked in and said that buddy brother and barkeep werent there and that taey were still in prensent time when i asked them how they knew they showed me their invention the time window i let you see from any moment of time.**

**right then i said o my gosh they havn't been here for more to second and the peanut gallery is already showing us a way to see yuna's kuzin blubbering over her.**

**shutup said benzo or else we won't tell you how we can get back to the future and stop shuyin from destroying the past.**

**the past i said then that means.**

**yes said shinra, shuyin is here to.**

**he made a mistake said yuna.**

**no said benzo shuyin did it on purpose.**

**yes said shinra it's because of the ancient power known as ultimus a power that is summoned by collecting the five stones of the past a power that in our hand can take us back to the future and once and for all send shuyin, or in the hands of shuyin destroy spira past and by destroying the past he will destroy the futrure because by screwing with the past you screw with the future and it's easy to destroy every thing like if a something happend to people in the past that lead uo to us being born it could make it so that non of us were even born.**

**(A/N)the end of chapter one hurrrrrrrrrayyyyyyyyy.**

**I hope you like the stlory so far this is my first fanfic so please read it annd send me lots and lots of reviews and I promise that the story and plot will kick of even more in the next chapter wich i'll try to get in as fast as i can and once again please send me lots of reviews. **


End file.
